A Prism Star's Past
by Starlovers
Summary: What if Aira was a Prism Star when she was very young? And who are these two boys and knows Aira? What is going on! And how will Shou able to handle two boys who are in love with her too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: EHH?!

It was the day after the Prism Queen Cup and Aira was named the Prism Queen and MARs finished practicing and they had a Prism Show in three days!

"Hey, hey do you want to go to a cafe if you're not busy?" Mion asked with her face red.

"Ho~ this is the first time you ever invited us to somewhere!" Rhythm said teasing her.

"S-Shut up!" Mion said embarrassed.

"I'm not busy after this so I'll go, how about you Rhythm-chan?" Aira asked.

"I'm busy too so I'm going!" Rhythm said smiling.

"Let's go!"

_(In a Café)_

"I'm so tiirrreed!" Rhythm said as she sat down along with Aira and Mion. **(Obviously they're in a disguise) **And there weren't that much customers.

"You're not the only one too you know." Mion said.

Then the waiter came and took their order. Aira had a strawberry smoothie, Rhythm was a banana sundae, and Mion had a coffee.

"Hmmm, we should seriously think of new Prism Jumps for the audience." Mion said.

"Yeah, but I can't get that "doki doki" feeling too." Aira said.

"Me too." Rhythm said.

"…Sigh." MARs said together.

Then their order came and Rhythm started to eat in a hurry.

"R-Rhythm, calm down." Mion said while sweat dropping.

"*MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH* BVNO BWAY!" Rhythm said with her mouth full.

"Rhythm-chan please swallow first then speak." Aira said.

"*swallow* I said no way! This sundae is so good!" Rhythm said with her face in eternal bliss as she ate another bite.

While the girls were eating, the doors opened and two boys who looked like Callings age came in.

One boy had dark blue hair with blue eyes, and the other had white hair with silver eyes and they were very handsome looking and might be even better than Callings!

Many girls and waiters were looking and blushing at them but MARs weren't paying attention to them because they were talking about Prism Jumps again.

The two boys sat next to the table next to MARs and the waiter took their order and left.

They weren't paying attention to MARs, who was in disguise, and started to pay attention until they heard Rhythm said Aira's name.

"Hey what do you think Aira?" Rhythm asked.

The two boy's eyes widened in shock and looked at the red haired girl with bangs, sunglasses, and a hat sitting next to them.

Then the two boys just watched MARs especially Aira so they can listen to them.

"Could it be that red haired girl is Aira?" The blue haired boy said in a whisper.

"It could just be any red haired girl name Aira." The white haired boy said.

"But let's just watch them." The blue haired boy said.

Then they continued to watch them.

"Hm, I don't know Rhythm-chan." Aira said.

"Then let's get _him _to get the "doki doki" feeling." Rhythm said with a grin.

"Eh?!" Aira said blushing.

"I agree with Rhythm." Mion said.

"Not you too Mion-chan!" Aira said with her face still red.

Rhythm and Mion laughed at Aira's blushing face but the two boys were curious to see Aira's face since she was in disguise along with Rhythm and Mion.

Then they finished their food or drink and gave the bill to the waiter and went outside.

The two boys quickly gave their bill in just before their orders came and rushed out the door to follow them.

_(Outside)_

"That was delicious!" Rhythm said.

"Yeah those café's smoothies are good too." Aira said.

While walking Aira forgot something.

"Ah! I think I dropped something on the way here! Sorry Rhythm-chan, Mion-chan you can go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow!" Aira said as she ran back.

"Okay Aira! Be careful!" Mion said.

Then Aira was searching everywhere near the beach, since they were walking near the beach before, and Aira couldn't find it.

"Mou! Where did it go!? That picture is the only thing I have of _them_." Aira said walking around.

Then Aira found a picture on the sand and picked it up.

"I found it! Thank goodness!" Aira said with a sigh of relieve as she put it in her pocket and turned around.

But Aira knocked into someone as she fell down and her hat and sunglass came off too.

"Ouch!" Aira said as she fell on the sand.

"Ah! Sorry." A voice said.

_Eh? That voice sounds familiar… but where did I hear it? _Aira thought as she got up.

"No I should be sorry." Aira said as she looked to see two boys with their face in shock.

"A-Aira?" The white haired boy said.

_Ah! My hat and sunglass! _Aira thought in panic thinking it was a fan of hers.

Then the blue haired boy hugged her very tightly.

"Aira! We missed you so much!" He said.

_EHHHHHHHHH?!_

**Yo! I made a new story and you probably might be mad since I'm not updating any of my storied that much! Sorry! And I know the title sounds lame and in Aurora Rising Dream, it had a little blood in it. Sorry! And this story is short and lame but I'll try to make it better and the summary sounds lame I know.**

**Who are these two boys and does Aira know them?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aira was a WHAT?!

While the blue haired boy was hugging her, Aira was shocked, confused and somehow… feeling nostalgic?

"…U-Um, who are you?" Aira asked with her face red a little.

Then the blue haired boy let go of her.

"You don't remember me? It's me… Kaito!" Kaito said.

"Kai…to…?" Aira said remembering something from her childhood.

"A-And this is Ryou! We are your childhood friends!" Kaito said.

"Kaito… and… Ryou… AH! I remember now, but… I thought you were in America!" Aira said with a smile on her face.

"We were but we came here to see you!" Kaito said.

"But aren't you guys famous Prism Stars in America?" Aira asked.

"Yeah but… um… we asked our manager to come here." Kaito said with a grin.

"You shouldn't do that! Your fans will be angry." Aira said with a worried face.

"Don't worry about that! We said that we will take a break for a while." Kaito said.

"How long?" Aira asked.

"Hmm… a year?" Kaito said.

"Oh I see a… YEAR?! W-W-What are you doing?!" Aira shouted really worried about their career.

"Just kidding! We are only staying here for a month." Kaito said with a smile.

"Mou! Don't scare me like that!" Aira said pouting.

"Sorry, sorry!"

While they were talking and laughing, Ryou, the white haired boy, walked away with a "cool attitude".

"…? Did something happen to Ryou-san? He wasn't like that 6 years ago." Aira said looking worried.

"Well… after you left us, Ryou became cold with others and that lead to him as the "cool" guy." Kaito said as he and Aira started to walk behind Ryou.

"Oh…I see." Aira said.

"But why did you left America?" Kaito asked.

"…Well before I went to America to visit my Grandpa and Grandma for a year." Aira said.

"…I see." Kaito said.

"Before I knew it, I became famous with you guys and Papa disagreed with me being famous so he made me quit." Aira said remembering how her dad went against her being a Prism Star months ago.

"But we are so glad that we saw you again!" Kaito said.

"Me too!" Aira said smiling and Kaito blushed.

Then they kept talking and talking until Aira told them she became the Prism Star and became the Prism Queen.

"EHH?! You became the Prism Queen?!" Kaito shouted surprised.

Ryou also looked surprised but kept his cool face.

"Yeah but don't say it out loud, because people can hear you." Aira said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, sorry I was just surprised that you became the Prism Queen and became a Prism Star again." Kaito said embarrassed.

"And I'm in a popular group called MARs." Aira said.

"MARs… I've heard it somewhere before… AH! THAT POPULAR GROUP MARs?!" Kaito said out loud.

"Shhhh!" Aira said trying to not get attention.

"Sorry, but I'm surprised you're a part of that group and tell me how you got in that group." Kaito said.

"Well…" Then Aira started talking about her WHOLE story of what happened, how they met Sere-non, winning competitions and more.

"Wow… It's amazing how you can forget us already." Kaito said bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry but it has been 6 years already so…" Aira said embarrassed that she forgot about her two precious childhood friend.

"It's okay besides it's getting late so, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Kaito said as he and Ryou walked away.

"Goodbye!" Aira said as she walked home the other way.

_(With Kaito and Ryou)_

The two boys were walking home where their old house before they went to America and it was still there and Kaito's parents gave them the key.

"Hey, Ryou are you happy to see Aira again?" Kaito asked as he opened the door and they both went inside.

"…" Ryou said nothing as he went inside a room.

"Geez, you could've just said something." Kaito said as he saw all of the dust and just said that he will clean it tomorrow and went inside a different room.

_(With Ryou)_

Ryou changed his clothes into a t-shirt and some black pants then turned off the lights and went on the bed to sleep.

Time passed and Ryou couldn't sleep and he was only thinking about Aira in his mind.

He sighed as he was finally getting sleepy and closed his eyes.

_Aira... I missed you so much_

_(The Next Day)_

MARs and Callings were practicing on the rink and trying out new dance moves and Prism Jumps and President were watching them to see how they were doing.

Then all of a sudden, Kaito and Ryou entered the practice rink and Kaito hugged Aira?!

"Aira! Good morning!" Kaito said with a cheery voice and hugging her like a little kid.

"W-Wah! K-Kaito-san?!" Aira said blushing a little.

Everyone was shocked and especially Shou who was feeling jealous.

"R-Ryou-san!" Aira said when she saw Ryou who had a slight emotion of annoyance on his face and pulled Kaito away from Aira.

"W-Wait a minute! Who are these people?!" Rhythm said along with Mion but in their mind they were saying that Shou has a rival.

"You boys should not be he…re…" President said as she continued to stare at them.

"President?" Everyone said.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHH?! Y-YOU BOYS A-ARE THE FAMOUS PRISM STARS IN AMERICA! K-KAITO & RYOU!" President shouted.

"They are famous Prism Stars in America?" Rhythm said confused.

"… R-Rhythm! You don't know them?!" Mion said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"Y-Yeah! I d-don't know w-who they are!" Rhythm said shakily.

"Sigh, Rhythm, Kaito & Ryou are the number one boy Prism Stars in the whole world." Hibiki said.

"B-But how do they know Aira?" Rhythm said as everyone's eyes were staring at her.

"Well, um… I-I used to be a part of their group before w-when I was little." Aira said nervously.

"…" It was silent and everyone was pale except for Kaito & Ryou.

"U-Um, is everyone okay?" Aira asked.

Then President and Mion fainted and dropped to the ground.

"A-AH! P-President, Mion! Are you okay!?" Wataru said as he carried Mion **(Obviously) **bride style and Shou and Hibiki helped President get up.

"A-Aira! Y-You were in Kaito & Ryou group b-before? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" President said.

"U-Um… I forgot?" Aira said nervously.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" President shouted.

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Aira said.

"Sigh, fine since we know now its okay." President said.

"BUT! The most important thing is…! Do you guys have any love feelings for Aira?" Rhythm suddenly asked with a grin.

"!?"

Kaito and Aira blushed, even Ryou blushed a little too.

"Why would you want to ask that?" Presdient said.

"Y-Yeah! Geez Rhythm-chan, s-stop saying those things!" Aira said stuttering.

"Y-Yeah! Aira and I-I are just childhood friends!" Kaito said.

"…" Ryou said nothing.

"Ah! Since you guys are here can you please perform right now?!" Mion asked excited.

"Yeah! We want to see how good you are!" Rhythm said.

"… But I want to perform with Aira-chan since it has been so long since we perform with her." Kaito said pouting.

"Then perform with her!" President said wanting to see the number one boy Prism Stars performing.

"Then how about performing tonight with Aira?" Mion suggested.

"Nice idea! And then we can raise more money with these boys here than MARs and Callings combined…etc." President said.

"Is your President always like this?" Kaito whispered to Aira.

"Yes." Aira said smiling sheepishly.

**And… that's it for this chapter! But I think it's WAYYY to boring and I failed the people who read the first chapter for this story and was expecting something awesome to happen… but… that won't happen… YET! And I'm REALLY, REALLY, sorry that I haven't been able to update! (T.T) But um… on the bright side… I updated? Anyway...**

**Kaito and Ryou were the childhood friends of Aira who apparently forgot that she had two childhood friends (as expected) in America who she was visiting her grandparents for a short time but became famous in America with Kaito and Ryou! But of course Aira's dad was against her being a Prism Star so he made her quit and go back to Japan. And now they are back together again and blah, blah, blah! Geez! I'm getting tired telling this when you guys know what's going on! Anyway, in the next chapter, Aira and Kaito & Ryou will be performing! I wonder what kind of performance they will show.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT~!**

**(P.S. Next chapter will be an Omake which is something I haven't done in a while and it's not a chapter! It's kind of like a review of the story with me and the one of the characters and it will come out tonight! ByeBye~!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omake 1: The New Story and What Story Will Finish First?**

**Aira: Hello! Today I'm in this omake with Starlovers-chan! ^^**

**Starlovers: Ah! Aira-san you're her today instead of Rhythm-san?**

**Aira: Yes because Rhythm-chan is busy acting in the other stories!**

**Starlovers: I see… well then what do you want to talk about?**

**Aira: …Um well I want to talk to you about um… the new story "A Prism Star's Past"!**

**Starlovers: What do you want to know about it?**

**Aira: … I want to know about um… what gave you this idea?**

**Starlovers: Well… I was reading some other fan fictions like N-Naruto (yes I read it!), the popular action manga, the main character, Naruto, being a prodigy in the beginning so I thought that if the main character was a Prism Star in the beginning and was a part of a boy group (that will lead to love triangles) but… I don't why I put you, Aira the main character, forgot about being a Prism Star instead of making you something like a prodigy hehe!**

**Aira: I see…**

**Starlovers: B-BUT! I will make a different version of this new story "A Prism Star's Past" once I finish thinking about the plot!**

**Aira: Then-**

**(The door opens)**

**Rhythm: HELLO~!**

**Starlovers & Aira: Rhythm-san / Rhythm-chan!**

**Rhythm: A-Am I late?!**

**Starlovers: I thought you said Rhythm-san was busy.**

**Aira: Yeah… but I think she finished her work early.**

**Rhythm: President was teaching (lecturing) me about coordination and told me how I should work on my coordination and it will affect the Prism Shows! And besides, I was in the other Omakes and I'm not going to be gone in this one! ^^**

**Starlovers: Then, what do you want to ask about?**

**Rhythm: Well… that… I don't know~!**

**Starlovers & Aira: GEHH! (Falls down)**

**Aira: T-Then I have a question for you Starlovers-chan.**

**Starlovers: W-What is it?**

**Aira: I was thinking… when are you going to finish a story?**

**Rhythm: Yeah! When are you going to? Because you do update your stories but you don't finish it and some of your fans aren't so happy about it too!**

**Starlovers: (STAB! It's the sound of Rhythm's words stabbing her) W-Well there is probably one or two story that will finish.**

**Aira & Rhythm: What is it?**

**Starlovers: Well I don't want to "spoil" it for the fans so… I'll just whisper it to you!**

**(Starlovers whispers in Aira's and Rhythm's ear)**

**Aira: EHH?! B-But I think that story will be good for more than at least five chapters!**

**Rhythm: Yeah! I have to agree with Aira! That story might be good too! It's a pity that it's going to end early.**

**Aira: And it's not going to have about twenty chapters like "Betrayal".**

**Starlovers: Yeah it is a pity thought but I'm not sure if I will make it less than ten chapters or more than ten chapters or make it five chapters.**

**Rhythm: But still…!**

**Aira: But it does kind of make sense because it sounds like it's going to be short Rhythm-chan.**

**Rhythm: (Pouts)**

**Starlovers: …Hehehe... Anyway! It's almost time for us to go!**

**Aira & Rhythm: Okay!**

**Starlovers, Aira & Rhythm: PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(Turns off Camera)**


End file.
